regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marathon One-Shots: Episode 1
:Chat made decisions for OneShots during this Marathon Stream edition of One Shots. Non-Canon Recap Day One It is a cold and drizzly night as the party of thieves reach the unwalled town of Footfall (pop 300-600). The party managed to talk to Selin in a single day, which typically takes a day and a half. The party have lost all their wealth after being arrested and having their gold taken from them in a previous town. They enter town and see two drunk people leaving a tavern. The party consider pick-pocketing the two. George starts walking towards the two people in the distance. :'' DuetIkuve Donation: And then an old man comes over and offers you each 3 gold a day to pick cabbages for him.'' George is stopped by an Old Man and asked if he could pick cabbages at his son's farm. The Old Man's son broke his wrist yesterday. Jade keeps moving ahead to pickpocket as the rest of the party listen to the Old Man. The Old Man offers to pay them each 3 gold for one day's work tomorrow. He asks the party come back at daybreak. The whole party, except that Jade who is off pick-pocketing, accepts the job and agree to come back. :'' Medviah Donation: The old man slowly becomes a Dandy Lion.'' :'' Neal: The old becoming a Dandy Lion isn't a $1 option.'' :'' Anonymous Donation: Drunken man start turning into werewolves'' :'' hyoubals Donation: A sexy werewolf'' :'' DietOlivbe Donation: The werewolves are vegetarians. THey ravage the cabbage fields at night because it give them a mild buzz.'' :'' Eugine Donation: The werewolf has gibbering slave.'' Jade slowly approaches the two drunk men who are very distracted by their conversation. Jade easily pickpockets one of them but their pouch is empty of coins. The two drunk men then enter a building. Jade cuts her losses and returns to the party empty handed. The party meet up and are about to talk when the house the drunken men went into comes sounds of howls and lovemaking. The party decide to ignore the sounds and head to the tavern, but then a werewolf in hydrid form bursts out of the drunken men's building and runs towards the party. Then a male sexy werewolf walks out of the building behind the other, looking very drunk. Behind the drunk werewolf is a Gibbering wearing a Tuxedo Vest. :'' Doragoan Donation: One of them has a big ass white beard'' :'' ninjasquirle90 Donation: green laser hits a werewolf then it is sucked into a UFO'' :'' Medviah Donation: Dalamar kills all the werewolves and tells the party to go kill a black dragon.'' :'' Arkade Donation: Oris's army attacks the town.'' :'' Lendro0 Donation: Wait... Is that a dragon over the town?'' :'' Neal: Chat, you need to chill.'' :'' Pools Donation: Oh by the way, nobody in this town is wearing pants'' :'' Magnon569874123 Donation: Everyone in the town is actually not wearing pants'' :'' DietOlive Donation: Pants are a rare commodity in this world, only the upper class cover their genitalia."'' :'' Doragoan Donation: You see the Old Man running towards you in a full ninja suit screaming "I shall slay these foul beasts!"'' :'' Kipzzzz Donation: There was never a UFO, it was all Dalamar."'' :'' CJ Donation: A drunken wizard comes out of the bar and hits the party with a spell. They awaken in Raekwon."'' :'' Neal: Chat, I'll try to fit this all in, but you got to slow down so it can fit and make sense.'' Switchblade runs for the tavern while the rest of the party go to hide from the werewolves. The wearewolves head down a allyway, leaving the party alone. The Gibbering head back inside it's building. Inside the Tavern Switchblade discovered that no one inside is wearing pants. A person inside insists that Switchblade put her pants on the coatrack with the others. Switchblade just leaves the tavern. :'' kyle Donation: The UFO is a dragon.'' :'' Caesar5 Donation: And then Uncle Oris comes wandering out of the tavern'' :'' Poomchow Donation: Dalamar is flying the UFO disguised as a dragon'' :'' Science of Raekwon Donation: John Locke decides to go back to school for his Biology degree'' :'' Mrgizmo: All 100 members of Chat are now in the Town'' The party meet back up. Switchblade convinces the party to go to a different tavern she was just in. The party tell Switchblade about the cabbage picking job the Old Man gave them. Jade doesn't know what she'll be doing tomorrow with the rest of the party working. :'' ninjasquirle90: at some point ninjas with lightning swords get killed by samurais with fire swords who are also getting killed by the ninjas. The only survivor is a Ninja Squirrel who turns into a werebear and give the party all lightning weapons and 69 copper.'' :'' Neal: Not happening.'' :'' Science of Raekwon Donation: They all have a vision of a talking fish who helps progress the story in a reasonable direction.'' :'' kyle Donation: Jade Catspaw gets offered a call girl job for the next day'' :'' Beofolf58 Donation: The Werewolf Mafia is behind the pantless town for they rule the pants smuggling ring'' :'' Neal: I already have an idea about the pants thing.'' :'' SlightlyObscene Donation: Thenina/samurai story is simple a drunken or mad rambling from somebody in the town'' The party get to another tavern, but also find the people inside here as well aren't wearing pants. The party reluctantly take off their pants and head inside. Each member of the party are given a Sprig of Mint and told "Happy Birthday" as it is the birthday of the town. The party sit and get drinks and a meal. A drunken man with mint in his teeth sits with the party and rambles a story about ninjas and samurai fighting with magic weapons. The party decide to eat their mint except Jade. 5 minutes later the whole party except Jade are drunk. :'' Othec Donation: This bar has a Koala pit-fighting and betting tournament'' :'' kyle Donation: The only drink available is everclear'' :'' Aptushana Donation: Suddenly dramatic music starts playing and the entire town erupts into song like 'tis was broadway.'' :'' Doragoan Donation: You notice she is a man'' :'' mELLOWCHEESE Donation: You DON'T notice they're a a man'' :'' Doragoan Donation: She seems very attractive to you.'' The party, except Jade, have these vivid and wild hallucinations. The locals have a higher resistance to the mint than the party. They hallucinate seeing Dalamar, Oris, a UFO, talking fish, and Dragons. John Locke thinks he needs to go back to school for his Biology degree. Jade then is offered a call girl job for 4 gold. Jade asks for 6 gold, which the man rejects and walks away. Jade helps the party to their beds, and steals all the money from the rest of the party, 8 silver in total. Day Two :'' linktothepasta Donation: old farmer is actually black market mafia druid that magically engineered opium cabbages (thus werewolf buzz).'' :'' mELLOWCHEESE Donation: John wakes up with the Barmaid'' :'' Pendomra Donation: Everyone in town has the same name'' :'' DietOlive Donation: When John Locke goes to pee, he finds a ribbon tied around his penis with an attached note saying: This Piggy went to the market and took the dirty road home - Love Robert.'' Everyone wakes up hungover, except Jade. John is pleased to wakes up with the Barmaid in the bed. When John goes to the privy he sees a beautiful bird. The party meet up in the tavern for breakfast. Everyone is wearing pants now. The party go to meet with the Old Man while Jade goes her separate way. In the street the party see a thief running away from 2 town guards. The thief hides his bad with the party and keeps running, with the guards giving chase. George checks the bag and finds a deck of cards and a small silver ring. George pockets the ring and asks the party about the deck of 13 cards. Switchblade draws a card and it has a Skull upon it. The card then disappears. The Grim Reaper then appears in front of Switchblade and attacks with their scythe. Switchblade defends herself. Felix & John backs away. George goes to attack the Reaper but misses. Switchblade then pulls out another card, this one has a Rouge on, but nothing appears to happen as this card vanishes. Switchblade pulls out another card and it is the Jester Card. (Switchblade's player chooses to draw 2 more cards instead of gaining 10,000 exp). Switchblade pulls another Skull & The Void. Switchblade's soul is stolen, the whole deck disappears. A second Grim Reaper appears and attacks George, and George runs away, but Death is faster and kills George Reality :'' DietOlive Donation: Suddenly they wake up from the collective nightmare they all had.'' :'' Judgeoflife Donation: Neal speaks for 10 minutes as Uncle Oris'' :'' Aptushana Donation: The party comes across a dance-off between poss.'' :'' Cerberane Donation: The party is ambushed by the Koala Mafia.'' :'' 2DSoldier Donation: A Shedu appears and challenges the party to a rap battle.'' The party wake up, all alive. They are on the side of the road outside of Footfall. They had never made it into the town. The party are covered in mud and broke. The whole party had the same dream. The party decide to avoid Footfall, it tis a silly place. The party want to head on to Crail. As the party walk a flight of 4 blue dragons fly overhead. From the dragons drops a bag that falls to the ground. George picks up the bag and finds 5 sealed decks of cards inside. George throws the bag as far away as possible. The party along the road then come across a dance off between two posse of dancers. Switchblade tries to join in the beatboxing, but fails. Turtle also tries to sing, but fails so badly that the dance off ends. The party travel on for the rest of the day in the rain. Late in the night the party get to the village Crail, feeling cold, hungry and miserable. The village is mostly farm houses, but there is a tavern and other other stores. The party start to head to the general store to steal some supplies when they notice a Shedu standing in the doorway. Switchblade greets the Shedu. The Shedu says they are waiting for the shop's owner. The Shedu directs the party in the direction of the Leaping Leprechaun. The party give up on the general store and head off towards the tavern. Jade & Felix goes to the bar and John sits near the fire, while George & Switchblade sneak into empty rooms. Jade & Felix admit they don't have money to the innkeeper, so the whole party get thrown out. The walk to the general store and the light is on. Inside are 2 dwarves and the Shedu. Switchblade asks if the party can sleep here for the night, but they are kicked out by the dwarven owner. The party rest under some trees overnight. The next day the party need to get some money. Switchblade goes into the tavern and asks about mercenary work. The bartender isn't impressed with how Switchblade looks. Switchblade then notices she has 15 silver coins in her bra, so goes back to the party and they all go to the General Store. Before the party get to the General Store they first see 6 rainbows then a pack of Brownies riding Corgis. John goes running off after the rainbows to find a pot of gold. After a while John comes to his senses and returns to the party. The party go inside the store and see the Shedu dead on the floor and and a person ripped in half. The party rob the shop and find 460 gold. The party start to casually leave the village. Before they get all the way out of the village, alarm bells go off from the village temple. The party keep moving out of the village to a stables. The party speak with the stable-master about buying horses when a village guard comes into the stable and asks the party if they have seen anything unusual happening. The party just say they slept under a tree and saw nothing. The guard then leaves. The party are told that the horses cost 160 gold each, and the party say they can't afford it, so the party leave without horses. The party the leave town on foot. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes